Chiaki Hoshinomori
ノ |Hoshinomori Chiaki}} is one of the deuteragonists of the series. She is a classmate of Karen from class 2-A at Otobuki High School and a member of a non-school recognized gamer appreciation group, together with Keita and Tasuku. Appearance Chiaki is a teenage girl of average height, whose eyes are tinted with a violet gradient. She is considered attractive by Tasuku and some other boys. Originally, she had long dark blue hair but after Keita called her "Seaweed Girl" due to her bangs looking like seaweed and Tasuku commented that she would look better if she had her hair short, she wears a short hair from then onwards. She's also seen wearing the standard Otobuki High School uniform for girls like Karen but has been seen wearing causal clothes. Personality Chiaki is a shy girl and very reclusive. She did not seem to care about her looks at first until Keita and Tasuku came along in her life. She does not socialize much and prefers to play games on her own. She uses two names online: "Mono" as a game player and "Nobe" as a game developer. Though she and Keita got along at first because they both enjoyed games and turned down Karen Tendō's offer to join the game club, their opposing views on games caused them bicker over something pointless. Despite that, when boys at the pool were trying to flirt with her she quickly ran to Keita for aid, thus, showing that she still trusted him to an extent. When she discovered Keita was her online gaming friend and software supporter, she was very shocked at this revelation and fell into a slump as she processed this knowledge. After regaining her composure, she developed feelings for him being unable to put up her usual act around him; and was seen acting nervous or blushing when interacting with him, though she was conflicted to confess as he's in a romantic relationship with Karen. She has even resorted to concealing the truth about her online gaming aliases by telling him they were both her sister after he nearly caught onto the truth. At urgings from her sister and her own desires, she has decided to motivate herself to attracting his attention with a determination that surprised her sister. In the light novels, once Karen and Keita broke up, Chiaki slowly made her move to be with him while competing Karen (who still retain her feelings) for his affections. Background Chiaki is an avid gamer and plays all day even if she isn't good at them. She's also known for making and developing various types of games that are generally atypical to current mainstream. At one point, she was invited by Karen to join the game club but refused right immediately. Her reasoning was while the people in the club was amazing, the way they play wasn't her style of gaming. While playing games in class, she meets Keita who she gets shy around due to being mutual strangers. After a brief awkward moment between them, she told him that if he wants her to join the game club her answer would still be a "no". However, she is shocked when Keita revealed he rejected the offer as well and both learn it was for the same reason. With this, the two form a friendship and often talking about games and each other. Their friendship hit a rough patch following their disagreement over games and soon they started bickering over trivial things which annoyed Tasuku Uehara who stepped in and caused them to be at ease. He got Chiaki to blush after suggesting she look cute if her hair was cut shorter. Following this, she cut her hair short and her association with Tasuku and Amano brought about some disastrous affects as it led Aguri to assume Tasuku was cheating, Amano and Aguri to befriend each other and led to Tendou becoming jealous. Despite this, she still remained on hostile terms with Keita though she did nothing to hurt him as she was surprised and supported his decision to asked Tendou out. On Keita and Tendou's date, she ran to him for help after boys were flirting with which showed she still trusted him. One day, she invites Tasuku, Keita, Aguri, and Tendou to her home for a board game to clear up misunderstandings. She briefly stepped out to speak with her sister and returns where she discovered to her shock that Keita was her online gaming friend and game supporter, she was left in a slump of disbelief as a result after her sister found her. After regaining her wits, she talks with Konoha in a complex manner of what to do but doesn't receive a helpful answer. She soon goes out to the store bumping into Keita along the way, she is nervous as they talk and tries to put up her usual act around him. After he explains he lost his transit pass at her house, she invites him to the house to locate it. It was shown that she has developed feelings for him as she tries to keep him company at her home. She faced a serious yet amusing problem when he nearly discovers her true identities. Chiaki then tries to nervously explain before her sister, who borrowed her computer and fell asleep in her bed, wakes up. Springing on the moment, Chiaki tells Keita that those identities are her sister much to Keita's and Konoha's mutual surprise. Konoha is then asked by her sister to pretend to be "Mono" (Chiaki's name as a gamer) and "Nobe" (Chiaki's name as a game developer), for Chiaki's sake due to her timid and sort of secretive personality. Later, in the further scenes, she explains to her sister that she was conflicted to talk with Keita as he was already with Karen. At the amusement park, she soon collapses out of dizziness and is carried to a bench by Keita. Much to her surprise, she learns from her sister about what happened. When Konoha leaves promptly, Keita explains to her how much her association to him means to her -- she even tries to stop him from leaving but is conflicted on trying to talk and apologizes for her actions. She tries to head home but Keita stops her imploring to stay out and have fun, to which she agrees. After regrouping with everyone, she told her sister she couldn't express her feelings to Keita at the moment. Nevertheless, she has decided to motivate herself to attract his attention later on with a determination that surprised her sister. Trivia * Keita and Chiaki have shown a lot of similarities, which is even statistically improbable given a high compatibility that they have. ** They have similar reasons for choosing their online aliases. ** Their reason for rejecting the game club are the same as well. * Chiaki is also known for repeating Japanese filler words twice like: ** "Desu Desu" ** "Eto Eto" ** "Ano Ano" ** "Sono Sono" Character Gallery f001239cdf15251e6fc1c937737fbfd71497104695_full.jpg|Anime version chiaki.jpg|Chiaki's old appearance Quotes Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Amano's Love Interest Category:Students Category:Otobuki High School